Friendship and Life
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: For Later Chapters. What happens? You gotta read to find out. Same writer diffrent user name.
1. Default Chapter

Chp.1-Lunchtime

AN: I don't own RFR

**Lily's POV**

One day we sat around eating and Ray was staring at me funny. I just ingored him and started talking to Travis about my second single call "One way crush."

Lily-"So when are you gonna start?"

Travis-"I was think today after RFR?"

Lily-"Okay."

* * *

**Ray POV**

Why is Lily so attached to Travis. I mean she has only know him a year and me her whole life.

Ray-"Hey Lily."

Lily-"Yes Ray?"

Ray-"You wanna go hang out at mickey's later?"

Lily-"I can't Ray."

Ray-"Fine."

* * *

**Travis POV**

Ray is so Into Lily and he just can't understand that Lily doesn't see him that way.

Lily-"So tonight after RFR?"

Travis-"Yes."

Lily-"Awesome."

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

Lily is so beautiful and talented and she is all mine. Lily comes over and sits beside Robbie.

Lily-"Let's go I need to talk to you."

So Lily and Robbie get up and leave.

Lily-"I am gonna bail for tonights date."

Robbie-"Why?"

Lily-"Cause Travis and I are recording a new single."

Robbie-"Well can I come watch?"

Lily-"Travis will get suspisious."

Robbie-"So we can tell him he won't get mad."

Lily-"Fine but we will have to tell Ray eventually."

Robbie-"I know but now is not the time."

Lily-"I know."

She looks around and the coast is clear so she gives Robbie a kiss.

* * *

AN: This is the first chapter and I don't know if I will continue. Please Review 


	2. Friendships on thin ice?

Chapter 2

AN: Still don't own RFR. Italics are thoughts

**Lily's POV**

Lily and Robbie are wandering around looking for Travis. Then all of a sudden Lily spots him.

"Hey you mind if Robbie's stay's tonight and hangs out?"

"Sure but why?"

"I am gonna come clean but don't tell Ray."

"Okay."

"I am dating Robbie."

"Okay, well I gotta go Lil."  
_  
Oh my goodness I can't keep this a secret much longer._

**Robbie's POV**

"So can I come watch?"

"Yup and Trav didn't seem to take the news of you and I to well."

I sling my arm over her shoulder.

"It's okay Lil he is just a little shocked."

"I hope so."

**Travis' POV**

_Oh my goodness Lil and Robbie. I guess my chances with Lil are screwed. I have to admit I never saw that one coming. I always thought I lose Lily to Ray._

"Hey Trav."

"Hey Lil."

"Are you okay you seemed a little out of it when you found out about me and Robbie."

"Lily I love you are you that blind."

Then I stomped out of English Class.

**Lily's POV**

_He loves me. I went to the bathroom to think about this and text Robbie to meet me at break._

At Break...

"Travis loves me?"

"Yes Lily all 3 of us have a crush on you."

"So what you are the only one I love."

I fall back in Robbie's arm when Ray walks up.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ray."

"Are you gonna let go of Lily?"

"No I am really cold."

"So Robbie's kepping you warm?"

"Yes."

"Okay see you guys later."

"That was a close one."

"Way to close."

AN: That is all for Chapter 2. Please Review


	3. What

Chapter 3-The Single

AN: Still do not own RFR.....

After RFR that night Ray headed on home and Lily, Robbie and Travis stayed behind. I told Travis the song wasn't gonna be one way crush it was gonna be called Why?

Travis-"Why?"

Lily-"I just wanna get something off my chest."

Travis-"Okay."

So lily just goes and records the song.

Travis-"That good I will give you the rough cut tomorrow."

Lily-"Fine, ready to go Robbie?"

Robbie-"Yup Lil."

So Robbie and Lily leave adn head over to Lily's house. When they got there they found a note form Lily's parents telling them to order pizza for supper they wern't gonna be home tonight.

Lily-"Lets get a meat lovers."

Robbie-"Fine by me."

So they order the Pizza and go into the living room and half way to the couch Robbie pulls Lily in for a kiss. They start making out right in front of the screen door. They where making out for a few minuets when all of a sudden htey heard some one.

Ray-"Am I late for something?"

Lily-"Oh my goodness."

Ray-"What is going on?"

Lily-"I guess I might has well tell you now I am dating Robbie."

Ray-"How long?"

Lily-"About a year."

Ray-"Whatever."

He turns around and walks out the door.

Lily-"Wait Ray."

Ray-"Whatever Lil forget we where ever friends."

Then all of a sudden Lily breaks down into tears.

Robbie-"Shh it'll be okay Lily."

Lily-"NO IT WON'T ROBBIE I JUST LOST ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS."

Robbie-"Sorry."

Lily-"I DON'T CARE ROBBIE."

Robbie-"Are you mad?"

Lily-"Robbie we need to split up."

Robbie-"I can't live without you Lil. "

Lily-"Too bad Robbie where through."

Robbie-"Fine."

So Robbie goes home and Lily leaves for Mickeys where she sees Travis.

Lily-"Hey Trav."

Travis-"Hey Lil where's Robbie?"

Lily-"We are split up cause he doesn't realize how important Ray is to me."

Travis-"Oh."

Lily-"I am gonna head out see ya."

In Travis mind the perfect chance to steal Lily heart.

Next morning....

There are a 12 roses on Lily's nightstand. She wonders who they are from. The card says meet me at the observevation deck at 8 pm tonight.

She keeps wondering who they are from. SO they day progresses as usual and then at 7:30 Lily leaves for the observevation deck.

?guy-"Hey Lil."

Lily-"Travis?"

Travis-"That obvious?"

Lily-"Yes, so why did you want me to meet you here."

Travis-"Lilian Randall will you go out with me?"

Lily-"Yes, Travis."

AN:It's no longer Libbie it's Trily. I not 100 sure if it is gonna stay that way. So please review. Plus a big shout out to Reviewchick14 for all the good reviews.


	4. What's with that

Chapter 4

AN: Thoughts are expressed in Italics.

So the next day Lily and Travis went to school together as a couple.

Ray-"First Robbie now Swami."

Lily-"Grow up Ray."

Travis was as happy as can be knowing he now had Lily. As they walked down the hallway they walked pass Robbie. Travis looked over to get his reaction and he got one Robbie looked hurt. Lily noticed this to she felt a little bad but then shook it off.

Travis-"I have to go I have math but I'll see ya later."

Lily-"Okay see ya later."

So she goes to her locker get her books and slams the locker only to see Robbie there when she shuts it.

Lily-"Hi Robbie, What do you want?"

Robbie-"Not much only ot say you really hurt me Lil."

Lily-"I didn't."

Robbie-"Whatever think what you want."

Then Robbie walks away. Then she has a sharp pain of guilt in her but then she thinks whatever Robbie's my ex and heads off to class.

Later on....

Travis-"Hey Lil."

Lily-"Hey Trav."

She gives him a kiss

Lily-"are we gonna do RFR today?"

Travis-"Sure."

So they head off to the warehouse where Robbie is already sat there.

Robbie-"Let's get this over with."

Travis boots up the audio equipment.

Travis-"On in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Robbie- Welcome to.."

Lily-"Radio."

Travis-"Free Roscoe."

Robbie-"I'm question mark and I am wondering what is it with love? one minuet your on cloud nine and the next your brokenhearted."

Shady Lane-"Well that the way love works."

Smog-"And now for a song."

So they continue the show.

Shady Lane-"This is RFR signing off."

So after the show Travis heads on home. So Lily and Robbie are there alone.

Robbie-"You left me cause it hurt your friendship with Ray and now you are dating Travis."

Lily-"What is your point."

Robbie-"You are still hurting Ray and your hurting me to Lily."

Lily-"I realized that if Ray can't be happy for me than he isn't worth the time and your my ex like I should care."

Robbie-"You've changed and that is not a good thing."

Lily-"Whatever Robbir you are just jealous of Travis."

Robbie-"I am Lil, I still love you and always will."

Lily-"See ya Robbie."

She get's up and leaves. Robbie just puts his head down on the table where he found a piece of paper with a song on it called "The Woman In Me (Needs The Man In You)"

I'm not always strong  
And sometimes I'm even wrong  
But I win when I choose  
And I can't stand to lose  
But I can't always be  
The rock that you see  
When the nights get too long  
And I just can't go on

The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you

When the world wants too much  
And it feels cold and out of touch  
It's a beautiful place  
When you kiss my face

The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you

Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you

I need you baby  
Yeah yeah Oh baby...

_Did she write this for me...._

_Nah she wrote that for Travis. That her new love._

Lily was at home digging through her bag looking for the song she wrote called "The Woman In Me (Needs A Man Like You)"

_Crap! I hope I didn't leave it at the station cause Robbie's still there and if he see's it he might get the idea I still like him._

So she runs to the station where Robbie is reading it.

Lily-"Give me that."

She snatches it from Robbie.

Robbie-"Graby."

Lily-"Well it is mine."

Robbie-"You have a point."

Lily-"Duh."

Then she leaves and heads to Mickey's where she see Travis.

Travis-"Hey Lil."

Lily-"Hey Trav."

He puts his arm around Lily and sits her down on the couch next to him.

Travis-"What wrong Lil?"

Lily-"Robbie and I are on such icy terms it scary."

Travis-"It's natural you two just broke up."

Lily-"I lost another friend."

Travis-"He'll come around Lil give him time."

Lily-"Thanks Trav."

Travis-"Your welcome Lil."

Travis looks at his watch.

Travis-"Oh my goodness, I've gotta get home Lil."

Lily-"Okay see you tomorrow."

So Lily gets up and heads home.

Meanwhile

At the Roscoe Cinema...

Travis-"Sorry I am late."

AN: The song is the woman in me (needs a man like you) by Shania Twain. Who is Travis talking to? Review and I'll tell you.


	5. What Is With Travis Strong

Chp.5

Travis-"Sorry I am late."

Audrey-"No harm done."

So they get there tickets to "Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban."

Meanwhile

Parker-"Hey Randy let's go to a movie."

Lily-"Sure the new Harry Potter one just opened."

Parker-"Cool Beans lets go."

So they leave Mickeys abd go to the Roscoe Cinema.

Parker-"2 for Harry Potter."

Lady-"That's 10.00 please."

Parker-"Here you are."

Lady-"Thanks and enjoy the movie."

So they go on in Lily gets the Pop and Popcorn then they head on into the theater. They end up a row behind Audrey and Travis yet don't notice till Audrey starts talking.

Audrey-"I am so excited."

Travis-"I am too."

Lily-"Didn't that sound a lot like Travis."

Parker-"It did."

So they waited awhile until the couple in front of them started making out. When Lily leaned forward she saw what she expected to see. Audrey and Travis making out. So she took her cup of pepsi and poured it over his head.

Lily-"I never want to see again Travis Strong."

Travis-"Lily I can explain."

It was to late Lily had already ran out of the theater. and was on her wayinto Mickeys where she ran into the arms of Robbie.

Robbie-"What happened?"

Lily-"Travis Audrey kissing."

Robbie-"Shhh, it'll be okay Lil."

AN: What is left to happen. will she start dating Robbie again. Please review with Ideas.


	6. Could Only Happen In Roscoe

Chp.6- Could Only Happen In Roscoe

AN:This is the last Chapter of Freindship and Love and I still don't own RFR. The songs in the Chapter aren't mine either the song Pieces of Me is by Ashlee Simpson and On The Way Down is by Ryan Cabrera.

Once Lily realized who arms she had ran into she immediately left. As she ran out the door Robbie sighed.

Mickey-"Still giving you a tough time?"

Robbie-"Yeah but that time when I had her in my arms it felt so right."

Mickey-"Just give her time."

Robbie-"Okay."

Robbie got up and left Mickeys heading to the station assuming Lily would be there but she wasn't. She had gone home. So he headed on home for the night.

Next Morning

After Robbie got up and had breakfast he headed over to the station hoping Lily was there. Sure enough she was singing the song she wrote called Pieces Of Me

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading_

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cuz you've come to rescue me_

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_I am moody, messy_

_I get restless, and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_When youre happy, it's a mission_

_And you wont stop 'til I'm there_

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast_

_Well, I hit that bottom_

_Crash, you're all I have_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face..._

_I hope it never goes away... yeah_

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms..._

_So I can breathe_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

Robbie-"That was lovely Lil."

Lily-"Thanks Robbie."

Robbie-"Lil, Can I ask you a question?"

Lily-"Sure."

Robbie-"Why did you dump me? If it was to not make Ray mad then it makes no sense because then you dated Travis."

Lily-"Cause I was fraustrated."

Robbie-"Huh?"

Lily-"Everytime I was happy Ray was mad at me."

Robbie-"So?"

Lily-"I always did break up with guys cause Ray was my Best Friend and friendship is more important."

Robbie-"Oh."

Lily-"So after me and you broke up he still was mad and then I didn't care so I kept dating Travis."

Robbie-"I see."

Lily-"Than there was last night.."

She broke down in tears and Robbie started comforting her as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Robbie-"It's okay Lil, I'll always be here for you."

Lily-"That what I love about you."

Robbie-"You still love me?"

Lily-"You caught me Robbie."

Robbie-"Then why did you make me miserable?"

Lily-"I really don't know why. But I guess whoever said love hurts was right."

Robbie at this point still had his arms around Lily. She noticed this and took advantage of it, and leaned into him.

Lily-"Now this feels right."

Robbie-"I know."

Lily-"Can I play you this song I learned? It's called "On The Way Down" By Ryan Cabrera.

Robbie-"Sure."

So Lily goes and gets her Gituar and starts playing the song.

_Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive _

And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing

Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed

And I won't forget the way you loved me

All that I wanted  
All that I needed

On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
Down, down, down  
But I held onto you

Lily stops playing her Gituar and looks up at Robbie.

Lily-"So what did you think?"

Robbie-"It was great. Although I thought you said you didn't do covers."

Lily-"I know but I heard this song and it made me realize how I really feel about you."

Robbie-"And how do you feel."

Lily-"I love you Robert McGrath."

Robbie-"Well I love you too Lillian Randall."

As this happened Lily and Robbie's heads got closer together and they finally kissed passionately for about 5 minutes.

Robbie-"Lets get out of here and head over to Mickeys."

They head over to Mickeys with Robbie's arm around Lily's waist and her head on his shoulder.

Mickey-"So you got her back Robbie?"

Robbie-"Yes Mickey."

Then they see Ray sitting on a couch and they go talk to him. Robbie sits in an arm chair and Lily sits on him.

Lily-"Hey Ray."

Ray-"What do you want backstabbers."

Robbie-"How did we stab you in the back."

Ray-"You knew I liked her."

Robbie-"I can't help if I feel the same way about her."

Lily-"I am sorry I don't feel the same way as you."

Ray-"Maybe I have been over reacting about everything."

Lily-"Just slightly. When I thought of loseing your friendship I broke up with Robbie and got together with Travis. It was crazy."

Travis-"You said my name?"

Lily-"Hi."

Robbie-"Why Travis, why?"

Travis-"I don't know but I am now single."

Lily-"Good you deserve it."

Travis-"Are you done being hostle now?"

Lily-"Yes."

They all start laughing and carry on with there lives.

Later in Life

Well Lily and Robbie are now married 26 years old with two kids a boy and girl. The boy's name is Nathaniel McGrath,4 and the girl's name is Whitney McGrath,2. Robbie is a successful Journalist and Lily is an aspiring Musician. They left Roscoe and moved to Toronto after they got married.

Well as for Ray he moved to Toronto with his fiance named Leann. He is a radio host with his own show called "It's Go Time" and Leann is a accountant.

Then there's Travis. He also is in Toronto with a record company called "T Records." His current project is getting Lily on to the market. He is currently single.

Note: And now that you have read that... BG4E wants to thank me for being the best editer in the world, 'Wink,WInk'.

AN:Of Course I Wanna thank you Reviewchick14 for all your Reviews and editing skills and for the rest of you guys Review.


	7. Reunion

Chp.7-Reunion

AN: I know I said in Chapter 6 that this story was finished but I was re reading this and I got an idea that I had to write about. This is about 2 years after the last chapter.

Well it is about 10 years after graduation and Lily and Robbie had gotten Invitations in the mail to a High School Reunion in Roscoe.

Robbie"Hey Lily, Do you think you can take some time out of your schedual and attend a reunion in Roscoe"

Lily"What weekend"

Robbie"The weekend of May 28th."

Lily"I am off that weekend, and I'll tell Travis not to book me anywhere that weekend."

Travis had finally gotten Lily CD out and she was now a hit in North America. Then all of a sudden the Phone rings it was Travis.

Lily"Hello the McGrath resident's."

Travis"Hello Lily."

Lily"Hey Travis."

Travis"Did you get an invitation to a high school reunion"

Lily"Yes, So don't book anything for me."

Travis"Fine."

Lily"See ya."

Travis"Bye."

Lily had taken the last 2 months off after she had had their third kid Katelyn McGrath and she was suppose to start a second album and public apperences again if anyone wanted her.

Lily"Well we can go."

Robbie"We can just drop the kids off at my mom's house."

Lily"Okay."

Robbie"I wonder if Ray is going."

Lily"I guess will find out when we get there."

Robbie"I guess so."

A Month Later

Well it was the night of the reunion and the kids where at Robbie's mom house. When they got there the first person who greeted them was Mr. Waller.

Mr. Waller"Mr. McGrath and Ms. Randall I am glad to see you."

Lily"Hey Mr. Waller oh by the way it's Mrs. McGrath now."

Mr. Waller"Congrats how long have you been married"

Lily"About 6 years."

Mr. Waller"Okay, Any little McGrath's"

Robbie"Yup 3."

Lily"Would you like to see pictures"

Mr. Waller"Ah they're so cute."

Lily"Thanks."

They walked in and looked around they saw many familar faces together like Audrey and River, Ed and Veronica and Ted and Erin.

Robbie"I wonder if Ray's here."

Ray"Right behind ya McGrath."

Lily"Ray."

Ray"Hey guys."

Robbie"Hey Man."

Ray"So how is life"

Lily"Good we got married and had 3 kids."

Ray"Cool."

Robbie"What about you"

Ray"I got married, brought Lily's CD and collected all your articals."

Robbie"I have only written for the Toronto Star."

Ray"I know I live in Toronto."

Robbie"Really so do we."

Ray"Well we should definalty meet up one day."

Robbie"For sure."

Ray"Well see you."

Ray walked off.

Lily"Well how are we susposse to catch up if we have no idea how to reach them."

Robbie"Lily I don't think we are susspose to catch up."

Lily"Ah."

So Lily and Robbie talk to a couple of classmates and then decide to head back to Robbie's mom's house. After they returned to Toronto they never did get back in touch with Ray and Lily continued with her music travelling all over the world for another year and then quit and went back to school and started teaching so she could be at home with Robbie and the kids.

AN: Well that is it this chapter may be sucky but I would like a review and Thank you for reading.


End file.
